


Forget Me Not

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Temporary Amnesia, different take on ginny's injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: Instead of her arm, it's Ginny's head that gets hurt during her no-hitter game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking to write one of these fics for a ship for a while. And since I've got nothing but free time these days now that the semester's over, I finally had the time to write it.

Mike sat beside her hospital bed, watching her sleep, the monitor beside her beeping rhythmically. There was a bruise beside her temple that disappeared beneath her riot of curls splayed on the pillow, and Mike was still perplexed by its origin. He had seen the footage—actually, he had seen it happen in person—but the fact that one of the Nationals' designated hitters had managed to hit the ball so perfectly that it connected with Ginny's forehead hard enough to knock her unconscious still mystified him. She hadn't woken up on the short ride to St. Vincent's hospital, or when they'd put her in the small bed beside which he sat. Mike wasn't sure what to make of it, only that he hoped the prayers of his sinning heart would reach God's ears and wake her up.

He went to the bathroom and splashed cool water on his face, willed his last cup of coffee to keep him awake just a little longer. When he came out of the bathroom, Ginny was sitting up, blinking as she looked around the room. She set her wide eyes on him and said, "My head hurts."

"Ball got you good," he replied. "I've never seen anything like it outside of movies. It was like a boomerang or something, the way it bounced off the bat and nailed you."

Her hand went to her forehead and she winced when she touched the bruise then looked back at him. "Are you my boyfriend?"

"Only in your dreams," he teased as he resumed his seat beside her. He pulled out his phone to text Blip that she was awake but her eyes lingering on him made him turn back to her. "What?"

"I know you," she replied, "but I don't remember where from."

 "Baker, are you serious? I know I look like hell but I've been sleeping in a chair for two days." He frowned at her when she didn't smile, realizing she wasn't teasing him. "You really don't remember me?"

She shook her head. "I know I know you, but I don't where I know you from."

"It's me, Mike. Your captain. Resident knight in shining armor." She continued to stare at him with an expression of vague recollection but no real recognition. Mike blinked at her, panic settling in his stomach. "Okay, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I got called up to play for an MLB team and then... And then..." She looked down at her lap for a long moment and Mike could see the wheels in her head turning, trying to conjure anything.

"Shit," he murmured when he realized what had happened. He stood. "Okay I'm gonna get the doctor."

He went out into the hall and hurried to where Blip had cornered the doctor. "She's awake, but we've got a problem."

"What?" Blip asked.

"She doesn't remember anything after getting called up."

The doctor, a tall slight man who reminded Mike of a whooping crane, replied, "Well a little retrograde amnesia isn't uncommon with acute head trauma such as she suffered. Essentially the brain swells and things go a bit haywire as it tries to repair itself."

"How do we fix it?" both players demanded.

"There's no cure for amnesia. We keep her until the worst of the swelling on her brain goes down. After that, we recommend staying with a loved one, especially someone who knows her day to day activity well, who can help her through her daily routine. The closer they can stick to her schedule and expose her to things and places that are particularly important to her in, the better."

"How long will that take?" Mike asked.

"Could be days. The longest I've seen is about a decade, but realistically, most people get everything back in about six months or so, maybe sooner when they have someone who can attend to them constantly," the doctor answered. "I'll have to do an assessment before I can tell you how extensive the damage is."

Mike and Blip nodded then resumed their seats outside her hotel room. Blip asked, "Do you think we should call her mom, or her brother?"

Mike shook his head. "Her mom makes her uncomfortable, and her brother's...something. I get this weird vibe off him. Besides, neither of them knows what she does every day. I think the best place for her would be with you and Ev. You two know her best."

It was Blip's turn to shake his head. "She can't heal in our house, not with the twins running wild since school's out. I think she'd do better with you."

"Me?"

Blip smirked at his best friend. "Don't act like you're surprised, or like you won't take better care of her than anybody."

"What are you implying, Sanders?"

"That you're Florence fucking Nightingale," Blip deadpanned. "You know what I'm saying."

"What makes you think she'll wanna come home with me?"

"Look at me with a straight face and tell me she won't." Mike kept his eyes on his knees, smirking when Blip let out a knowing hum. "Exactly. And don't act like you're not gonna like having her around all the time. Shit, y'all practically live together as it is."

The doctor reappeared, holding her phone. "Can either of you unlock this? She can’t remember the code."

Blip shook his head then turned to Mike who sheepishly took her phone and unlocked it, avoiding his friend's knowing gaze. The doctor took the phone and opened her Photos app, quickly swiping through a few before he looked at Mike again. "You're in most of these recent ones. Did she recognize you?"

Mike shook his head, his cheeks hot. "She said she knew me—actually, she, uh, thought I was her boyfriend—but she didn't actually remember me."

Blip snickered and Mike glared at him. The doctor's expression betrayed nothing. "Well since you seem to spend a lot of time with her, I'd recommend you take her home if circumstances permit."

"Okay," Mike replied, officially out of options for avoiding the task. It was officially doctor's orders and he knew the front office would all but mandate he take on the task. "What do I have to do for her?"

"Stick with her daily routine. Workouts, showers, meal times. Anything she does every day. The strangest things trigger full recoveries. I had a woman last year who got her whole memory back when her husband made her a grilled cheese sandwich. And try to expose her to significant things. Her favorite foods, music, places. Take her out on the mound and see what sparks for her." Mike nodded. "Be very patient, and make sure she knows it's okay if she doesn't remember something. If you give her food she likes but she doesn’t want it, don't force the issue because she normally likes it. Take her places and ask her if they trigger something. Ask her how they make her feel, what they bring to mind. Most importantly, remember it's a process. She's not going to heal overnight, and no one should expect that of her, especially not her. Take it day by day and eventually she'll come back around."

X

Three days later, Mike was putting Ginny's things in a duffel bag while she changed her clothes in the bathroom. She emerged just as he zipped the bag, swaddled in a large hoodie that Mike knew wasn't hers. "Is this mine?"

Mike shook his head. "That's mine."

She nodded, stuffed her hands in the kangaroo pocket. "Do we live together?"

"More or less," he replied because technically it was true. Evelyn was delivering a suitcase of her clothes and anything else she thought Ginny might react to to his house, but there was a fair amount of her stuff already there. The irony that he couldn’t remember when she’d practically moved in with him wasn’t lost on Mike.

She stared at his face and he could see the spark willing itself to ignite in her eyes. She reached out and stroked his beard. "There's something so familiar about you. I know I know you. I just wish I could place you."

Mike answered, "We play baseball together. I'm your captain. You call me old man."

Her eyes roamed his face for a long time before she shook her head. He took her hand in his, gave it a squeeze. "It's okay, rookie. You'll remember soon enough."

She smiled. "Rookie... You call me that a lot, don't you?"

Mike nodded, watching her face intently. "Yeah. What about it? How does it make you feel?"

She shrugged. "Happy. We're friends, aren't we?"

Mike nodded again. "Best friends."

Ginny sheepishly held his hand as they left the hospital. On the ride to his house, she stared out the window at everything. Mike stopped at In-n-Out and took her inside, watched her look around their favorite place to eat. She looked at him as they stood in line. "Do we eat here a lot?"

Mike nodded, pointed to the menu. "You love their Dreamsicle shakes."

He took her phone from his pocket and found the most recent picture of them at the small restaurant. Ginny held a shake in one hand and her phone in the other. He showed it to her. "See?"

She stared at the picture for a long time, eventually taking the phone and swiping through a few more pictures of them before she looked at him again. "We're together a lot."

Mike nodded. "Almost every day."

He ordered their usual meal but spent more time watching Ginny eat than eating. She finished her bacon cheeseburger and fries then sipped her shake. She looked up at him with a smile. "I like this."

"Those are your favorite." She finished it quickly and asked for another. Mike was quick to oblige and she drank it as they drove to his house, still tentatively holding his hand. Evelyn was still at his house when they arrived, toting a basket of laundry up the stairs.

"I washed her clothes in her detergent. I figure..." She set down the basket when Ginny walked in and approached her friend. "Hi Gin."

"Hello," Ginny replied, her eyes travelling over Evelyn's face.

Evelyn smiled. "I'm Evelyn. We're best friends."

Ginny turned back to Mike. "I thought _we_ were best friends."

"We are, but Ev is your other best friend." He opened her phone again, showing her the code, then showed her pictures of her and Evelyn.

She showed them a picture of the two of them with Blip. "I know him!"

"You do?" they both replied.

Ginny nodded. "He was at the hospital. We're friends too."

Mike nodded, trying not to visibly deflate. "Yeah. That's Blip. He plays baseball with us."

Evelyn went to the basket and pulled out Ginny's practice shirt then brought it to her. "What do you think of this?"

Ginny took the shirt and looked at it. She brought it to her nose and smelled it. "I wear this a lot."

Mike nodded. "You do. You wear it in the batting cages."

She gave the shirt back then walked around the living room, looking at everything. Evelyn frowned at Mike. "How long will she be like this?"

"Doctor said it could be days. Might be months. We've just gotta be patient."

Ginny passed them, going back to the front door to leave her trainers beside it. Mike looked at her with wide eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

She shrugged. "I thought it was where they go."

She went to pick them up but he stopped her. "No! That's where you always put them. I was just wondering if you knew why."

She shrugged again. "It felt right."

She passed them again, went into the kitchen, and they hurried behind her. Ginny grabbed a stool from the island and took it to the cabinets lining the wall above the sink. Mike went to stop her when she climbed on it but Evelyn stopped him, whispered, "She knows what she's looking for."

Sure enough, she stood on the stool and felt around on top of the cabinets until she produced a bag of Milano cookies and climbed down then put the stool back. Evelyn asked, "Are those yours?"

"This is where I hide snacks from..." Her eyes drifted to Mike and lit up. "You live here too."

Mike nodded then asked, "Do you... Is this place special to you?"

Ginny nodded. "I live here, right?"

"Most days," he answered. "What... What do you think of this place?"

She sat on a stool, opened her cookies. "I'm here a lot. I feel...comfortable here. And you're always here too. We do stuff together here."

He nodded. "That's right. Can you remember what we do?"

She sat quietly for a moment then started wringing her hands and shook her head, looking up at him sadly. "No."

Mike walked over and wrapped his arms around her, stroked her hair. "It's okay, Gin. We'll try again later."

Ginny nodded and he released her, pinched her cheeks until she smiled.

X

A short while later, Ginny was asleep, strewn across Mike on the couch and snoring softly in her Ginny way while he ran his fingers through her hair. It was a little odd, what her lack of memory had done for his willingness to touch her. He told himself he was just comforting a sick friend, maybe even helping her along if his touch sparked something in her, but the truth was that he was a moth who’d finally let himself touch the flame. Now that he’d started, he’d probably never stop.

He could hear Evelyn padding around the kitchen, making Ginny's favorite meal to see if chicken and dumplings would spark any memories for her. They had watched _Elf_ and to Mike's delight, she remembered the movie in detail, and even remembered that he didn't like the movie as much.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Evelyn called.

Mike found himself reluctant to wake his rookie but he nudged her gently until she stirred. She rolled over onto her back, stretching across his knees as she opened her eyes. She yawned, "Hi."

Mike smiled as her as she sat up and stretched again. "Dinner's almost ready."

She moved to climb off him then stopped and buried her face in his neck, breathing in deeply. When Mike stiffened, she lifted her face and explained, "Your smell... I cuddle with you a lot."

Mike nodded. She mostly cuddled him in her sleep, but that was a detail she probably didn’t need in the moment. "You're a snuggler, Baker."

She hopped off his lap and went to the bathroom. Mike went into the kitchen and walked around the island, looking over Evelyn's impressive dinner spread. He reached for a warm corn muffin and Evelyn smacked his hand. "Ginny eats first."

Mike smirked. "Like getting the first corn muffin is going to make her remember everything, Ev."

Ginny entered the kitchen and smiled at the smell. "Smells good in here."

"This is your favorite," Evelyn explained as she made Ginny a plate.

Ginny took the plate then looked at Evelyn for a long moment. "You cook for me a lot."

Evelyn nodded. "You're usually at my house when you're not here."

Ginny sat at the island, watching Mike make his own plate before he sat beside her. Again, he watched her eat, willing something to spark in her dark eyes as she ate. She looked up at Evelyn and smiled. "This is good."

Mike pushed off his stool and went to the refrigerator, got her a can of grape soda. He set it before her. "Try this."

Ginny picked up the can and looked at it then at him. "This is my favorite."

Mike laughed. "You'd kill for a can of that stuff."

She opened it and took a sip then looked at him. "You buy me lots of these."

"I do," he replied with a smile as he stood. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled as she watched him leave then turned to Evelyn. "Will you tell me the truth about something?"

"I'll try," Evelyn replied.

Ginny leaned close over the island. "Is Mike my boyfriend? He said he wasn't but I don't believe him."

Evelyn raised her eyebrows. "What, um, why do you think he's your boyfriend?"

"Every time we're close, I get this electric feeling, like he’s in all my memories. I feel like…like if I can remember him then I’ll remember everything else."

"You two are...something. He isn't your boyfriend, at least not in the traditional sense. You two don't kiss or anything else as far as I know, but you're...intimate."

Ginny nodded, went back to eating as Mike re-entered the kitchen. He looked over at her. "Tomorrow we can go to the clubhouse if you wanna look around."

"Okay," she replied then looked at Evelyn. "Is there more food?"

“I’ll get it,” Mike offered then proceeded to refill her plate.

X

Mike wasn't surprised to find Ginny cuddling him when he awoke the next morning. Her cheek rested on his ribcage, her arm across his stomach, and her leg slung over his thighs. He ran his fingers through her hair then over the apple of her cheek. He’d never admit it to anyone, but he was having a better time than he’d had in months taking care of her, particularly the way she both literally and figuratively clung to him like a security blanket.

She sleepily rolled over when he nudged her and he got out of bed, went to shower before she woke up and kept him out of the bathroom for an hour. When he emerged in his towel, she was sitting up, holding the picture that had been on his nightstand. She had taken it out of the frame and was reading his scratchy handwriting (Ginny, July 2016) on the back when she heard his footsteps. She turned it around to show him. "What are we doing?"

The picture is of them at Mike’s birthday party, an event that got way too wild because letting Sonny and Voorhies co-bartend was a mistake they’d had the good sense not to repeat. Ginny’s party hat (she had managed to convince the guys to throw him a kid’s baseball-theme party and surprisingly he had loved it) was askew and she was leaning against Mike—sagging really because he had his arm around her waist holding her and little sequined dress up. She was laughing hard, her head thrown back and her mouth wide open. Mike remembered that Sonny had duped her with a deceptively sweet concoction called “hunch punch” that put Evelyn out in two cups. Ginny remained upright but it was suddenly the best night of her life, and she had out-danced the whole team. Even in the picture, she was holding a red cup that she had dropped soon after the picture was snapped.

"We were at my birthday party. You had a lot of fun," he replied. "There's some of you asleep on a lawn chair in the team album if you wanna see them."

She laughed as she fixed the picture then replaced it on the nightstand. "I think I'll pass."

Once she was in the bathroom, Mike sent a group text to the whole team, explaining her condition and warning them not to pull any shit or risk the consequences of pissing him off. When he heard the shower turn off, he called, "Want some breakfast, rookie?"

"Yeah," she called back.

"Eggs and bacon ala Mike coming up."

She poked her head out the bathroom, her eyes alight. "I love eggs and bacon."

"I know," he replied with a smile. He was almost done with her breakfast when she walked into the kitchen, wearing his favorite black sweatshirt open over her favorite white t-shirt and one of her many pairs of Levi's high-waisted shorts. It had been washed nearly to the point of falling apart and he remembered that she’d fallen in love the first time she put it on, keeping it for almost a week before he stole it back. "That's my sweatshirt."

"Is it?" She brought it to her nose and breathed in the scent then nodded. "It smells like you."

Mike placed a plate in front of her, smiling at the smile that spread across her face. He had made her a smiley face with orange eyes, a bacon smile, and a scrambled egg goatee. Ginny looked up at him. "You always do this for me, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” After a late-night trip to IHOP during which he'd discovered her love of the restaurant's smiley face kids meal, Mike often made her eggs and bacon "ala Mike", improvising the beard because of Ginny's aversion to his. "You like it."

She did, quickly finishing her plate and a glass of apple juice before they went to Petco. Mike watched her look up at the sign, searching her face for a change.

They went into the clubhouse and Mike walked into the common room first, shooting the rest of the team a death stare as he held the door open for Ginny. She walked in and looked around shyly at the guys who sheepishly approached her as she sat in Mike's chair.

Voorhies was first, giving Ginny a sheepish smile as he squatted before her. "Hey Gin. I'm Dusty."

Ginny smiled at him. "Hey."

"How you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little but I'm okay," she replied.

"I got you this," Salvamini interjected, producing a Three Musketeers bar. "These are your favorite."

Ginny took the candy bar and bit it, smiling as she chewed. She looked at Salvamini, considered him for a moment. "You give me candy a lot."

"No. You steal candy from me a lot," he corrected with a smile.

The guys proceeded to offer her things in hopes of jogging her memory but all she seemed to recollect was fondness for them and their gifts. Mike asked, "Do you wanna go out to the field?"

Ginny nodded and pushed out of his chair then followed him to the field. Mike watched her walk to the mound and stand on it. She called, "This is my spot."

Mike nodded then took his spot, squinting in the sun to see if she remembered anything. His stomach flipped when she remarked, "I played my first game here, and you were there. You gave me a silly speech."

He grinned. "I gave you the speech of a lifetime, rookie. _You can't aim your pitches if you're aiming to please everyone_. That's still gold."

She squatted, ran her fingertips over the dirt, and Mike walked over to sit beside her. She looked up at him with a frown. "I thought this would do it. All of it."

Mike reached out and caressed her face. "It's okay. We'll keep coming back and everything will be okay."

He stood and pulled her up along with him, reaching out to wipe a little dirt off his sweatshirt. "You can't keep this, by the way. It's lucky."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Okay so maybe it's more old than lucky but that's not the point. You've stolen enough of my clothes, rookie," he replied.

She smiled sweetly. "But we're friends."

“That’s no excuse, Baker.” Mike laughed as she began walking around the field, eventually making her way into their dugout. She found her seat without his help and sat down. Mike took his seat beside her.

She turned to him, her eyes roaming his face in a way that had become normal. "Do we talk a lot here?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah. We’re here a lot."

Ginny's fingers shyly threaded with his. She looked out at the field again, said, "We're not together because we're teammates, right?"

Mike cleared his throat, chose his words carefully. "Well I wouldn't say... N-Yeah. That's pretty much it."

She squeezed his hand. "Evelyn says we're intimate."

Mike nodded. "That's a good way of putting it."

She finally turned her eyes on him, whispered, "I want to remember you. More than anything else."

Mike caressed her face, eventually pulling her close enough to kiss her forehead. "You will. And if you don't, I'll spend every day helping you make new memories."

She released her bottom lip from her teeth and finally a smile broke through, bookended by dimples he hadn't seen completely in days. "Can we go back to that place with the milk shakes?"

"Uh...yeah," Mike replied, wondering what one thing had to do with the other.

"I feel like that’s our favorite place."

He finally smiled. "Something like that, Baker. You wanna go now?"

Ginny nodded and they left the dugout. Mike smiled as she accepted everyone's hugs, Al going last and affectionately ruffling her curls. "Now don't you fret, Baker. Everything's gonna be just fine, okay?"

"Okay," she replied as he let her go.

Al gave Mike an encouraging shoulder punch as they left the common room. He drove them to In-n-Out, bought her another bacon cheeseburger meal and Deamsicle shake. He smiled as she swirled her fries around in the sickly-sweet shake then offered him one to which he shook his head. “I like my stomach just the way it is, rookie.”

Ginny shrugged, popped the fry in her mouth.

Later that night, Mike lay under Ginny, her even breathing lulling him to sleep until she whispered his name. He blinked awake, replied, “Hmm?”

“In case I forget to say it,” she giggled, “when I’m better, thanks for taking such good care of me. I’m sure you have better stuff to do than babysit me all day.”

He ran a hand over her head. “Not really. I spend every day with you so if you weren’t here, I’d be…wherever you are because I don’t hang out with anyone else.”

She laughed, gave him a squeeze. “Well it’s still nice of you to take care of me so thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Baker.”

X

One Month Later

Ginny’s memory returned in bits and pieces, small things about places came back to her and buoyed everyone’s hopes with each microscopic milestone. She remembered tiny details about people, little things they had done for her, but it seemed remembering those closest would be the hardest hill to climb. Each vacant stare, each memory that she groped for but came up empty, ticked away at what small progress was made.

Mike remained optimistic, and vigilant. He got up with her each day, went through her routine with her even after she remembered it on her own, and babysat her at every practice. She hadn’t forgotten how to pitch, but she had to relearn their signs, and Mike sat with her every night, going over them until she could repeat them back. He took her to her doctor’s appointments, sitting patiently in the waiting room until she skipped out of the room, announcing that she’d been able to recount memories in detail.

Even without her memory, they easily found their old comfortable place, practically acting like a couple but never crossing any definitive lines that might give their relationship a label other than their “thing.” Still, returning home laden with grocery bags and a million benign complaints about the other, the way they were always touching like it was a compulsion, how Mike had become Ginny’s shelter and was unabashed glowing because of it, they were doing nothing more than playing a trick—a romantic sleight of hand—that duped no one.

After a particularly good doctor’s appointment that followed a productive practice, Ginny sat at the island, watching Mike practically bounce around the kitchen as he made her tacos ala Mike. She asked, “Is everything you cook ala Mike?”

He nodded and she asked, “What makes it ala Mike?”

“Mike made it,” he answered with a smile. “You want soft or crunchy shell?”

“Crunchy.” It wasn’t her usual choice but Mike still remembered the doctor’s words, didn’t question her about it.

He nodded, piled their tacos high with beef, cheese, lettuce, and sour cream. He put cilantro on his plate, and left it off hers then set the plates on the coffee table while she was in the bathroom. He went to his own bathroom and returned to find her frowning as she held a piece of cilantro. “What’s this?”

“Cilantro,” he replied.

“You know I hate this shit, old man.”

“That’s not your—” He stopped and stared at her for a moment. “I know you don’t like cilantro. How do you know that?”

“Because I’ve hated—” She mirrored his wide-eyed look, dropped the herb. “I remembered!”

“You remembered what?”

“I remember everything! I remember you!” She leapt onto him, hugging him almost tightly enough to hurt as she covered his face in happy kisses. “I remember you! I’ve missed you old man!”

Mike laughed as he sat up, wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve missed you too. Although, you’ve been a significantly smaller pain in my ass than usual these past few weeks.”

“I’m so happy I’m gonna let you have that one, you relic,” she replied, settling into his embrace. She cradled his face in her hands, squeezed it as she laughed. “I can’t believe you took such good care of me.”

“Remember when you fucked up your arm and I promised to take care of you? I meant that.” He tweaked her nose. “Plus, every hero needs a sidekick and you’re all I’ve got.”

“Okay I’m definitely the hero around here, old man.”

“You might look better in a lycra onesie than me, but _I’m_ the hero, rookie.”

She smiled, shook her head. “You just got me back and you’re already starting.”

“I’ve been playing nurse for five weeks and you haven’t even said thank you.”

“Like you had a choice,” she teased.

“I could have left you to fend for yourself. I have a life, you know.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about you and your oh so busy life.”

Mike laughed. “Get your stuff so I can send you home.”

“Oh I’ve suddenly relapsed.” Ginny laughed as she rolled off him, collapsed on the couch. “Who are you? Who am I? What year is it?”

Mike laughed as he nudged her. “Sit up and eat your food, you little shit.”

Later, Ginny was sprawled across his bed, her legs thrown over his midsection. Mike lifted them to use the bathroom, not expecting her to be awake when he crept back into bed. “Didn’t mean to wake you, rookie.”

She yawned, straightened up in bed as he resumed his spot. It didn’t take her long to revert as she tried to get comfortable. “Are you happy I’m back?”

“Nothing will ever make me this happy, Gin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me inappropriately happy XOXOXO


End file.
